TOP TEN: Bücher
Seid gegrüßt Kameraden und willkommen zu meinem zweiten Blog. Dieses Mal geht es um meine Top Ten Bücher aus dem Star Wars-Universum. Ben Braden und Ayala-Allana hatten vor fast genau zwei Jahren auch schon einen Blog über ihre Top Ten Bücher geschrieben, schaut ihn euch an: TOP TEN – Bücher. Platz 10: Feuerprobe Ihr ganzes Leben haben Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia gekämpft. Sie haben die Jedi-Ritter neu erschaffen, Familien gegründet und die Galaxie häufiger gerettet, als sie zählen können. Nun ist es an der Zeit, sich auf den Lorbeeren auszuruhen und die Verantwortung an die nächste Generation zu übergeben. Doch das Schicksal hat andere Pläne. Denn wenn sie nicht riskieren wollen, dass alles vergeht, wofür sie gekämpft haben, bleibt ihnen nur, sich einer neuen Bedrohung zu stellen - und zu hoffen, dass sie überleben ... mehr Feuerprobe ist am 14. März 2014 auf Deutsch erschienen und somit das letzte Buch um die Geschichte der "großen Drei", Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo. Die Handlung selbst ist nicht wirklich großartig. Luke ist auf der Suche nach dem Dolch der Einen, damit Abeloth bei ihrem nächstem Auftritt endgültig besiegt werden kann, während Han und Leia ihren alten Freund Lando Calrissian gegen die Columi-Brüder Craitheus Qreph und Marvid Qreph helfen. Am Ende führt die Geschichte alle zusammen und die Columi-Brüder werden getötet. Das Buch ist ein Abschied zu der alten Star Wars Geschichte, die leider nicht beendet werden konnte und das ist der einzige Grund weshalb es lesenswert ist. Ein paar beliebte Charaktere wie Vestara Khai und Ben Skywalker kommen auch noch vor, um sich auch von ihnen verabschieden zu können. Platz 9: Revan EIN STURM ZIEHT AUF – UND NIEMAND KANN IHM ENTRINNEN Revan: Held, Verräter, Eroberer, Schurke, Heilsbringer. Ein Jedi, der den Planeten Coruscant verließ, um die Mandalorianer zu unterwerfen – und daraufhin als Scherge der Dunklen Seite zurückkehrte, beseelt von dem Ziel, die Republik zu vernichten. Der Rat der Jedi gab Revan sein Leben zurück, aber der Preis seiner Erlösung war hoch. Seine Erinnerungen wurden ausgelöscht und alles was ihm blieb, waren Alpträume und nackte Angst. Was genau geschah im Outer Rim? Revan kann sich so gut wie nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er weiß nur, dass er einem schrecklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen ist, das die Republik in ihrer Existenz bedroht. Ohne die geringste Vorstellung, worum es sich bei dieser Gefahr handelt, ist Revans Suche danach zum Scheitern verurteilt – und sie könnte ihn sein Leben kosten, denn im Verborgenen lauert ein Feind, der so teuflisch ist, wie keiner zuvor. Doch nur der Tod vermag Revan von seiner Mission abzuhalten. mehr Ich persönlich bin ein Fan der Geschichten nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Trotzdem gefallen mir die Bücher zu SWTOR sehr gut. Das Buch selbst erzählt die Geschichte, wie Revan seine Erinnerungen zurückbekam und wie er alles zurückließ, um die Republik wieder einmal zu beschützen. Die Geschichte ist schon erzählt und man konnte mit Revan mitfühlen, als er alles aufgab und sich für 300 Jahre Folter vorbereitet. Ich selbst kannte mich damals nicht wirklich mich SWTOR aus aber konnte trotzdem alles Erzählte verstehen. Natürlich wäre es empfehlenswert, wenn man sich schon vorher mit der Geschichte um Revan und SWTOR informiert. Dadurch wird die Geschichte noch emotionaler und man kann die Beziehungen der Charaktere besser verstehen. Platz 8: Eine unheilvolle Allianz Tassaa Bareesh, eine Matriarchin des Hutt-Verbrecherkartells, lädt zu einer Auktion, die in der ganzen Galaxis Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sowohl Abgesandte der Republik als auch des Sith-Imperiums werden auf den Plan gerufen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Darunter auch ein Jedi-Padawan, der wild entschlossen ist, das Richtige zu tun, eine ehemalige Soldatin der republikanischen Eliteeinheit Blackstar, die ihren Namen reinwaschen will und ein geheimnisvoller Mandalorianer mit einer ganz persönlichen Agenda. Keiner dieser Gäste hat allerdings die Absicht an der Versteigerung teilzunehmen. Ihr Ziel liegt verborgen in einer nahezu unerreichbaren Schatzkammer. Die verkohlten Reste eines explodierten Sternkreuzers enthalten den Schlüssel zum Reichtum einer ganzen Welt. Doch der Schatz birgt tödliche Gefahren. Am Ende werden Sith und Jedi, Republik und Imperium zu einer historischen Entscheidung gezwungen. Eine Entscheidung, zu der sie kein Vermittler - egal ob helle oder dunkle Seite der Macht - jemals hätte zwingen können. Sie müssen zusammenarbeiten, um eine Bedrohung aufzuhalten, die die gesamte Galaxis zerstören könnte. mehr Eine unheilvolle Allianz ist ein weiteres Buch des SWTOR-Universums. Besonders gefallen hat mir die Tatsache, dass Jedi, Sith, Republik, Imperium und ein Mandalorianer zusammenarbeiten mussten, um am Ende siegreich zu sein. Natürlich arbeiten diese verfeindeten Gruppen nicht einfach zusammen, sondern arbeiten auch gegeneinander und machen es sich selbst schwerer als es sein muss. Die Charaktere sind alle gut erzählt und man fängt an sie zu lieben. Mein absoluter Favorit war der imperiale Spion: Er ist feige und will sich einfach nur in Sicherheit wiegen, aber trotz all seiner Versuche im Hintergrund zu bleiben, wird er trotzdem mitgerissen. Platz 7: Thrawn After Thrawn is rescued from exile by Imperial soldiers, his deadly ingenuity and keen tactical abilities swiftly capture the attention of Emperor Palpatine. And just as quickly, Thrawn proves to be as indispensable to the Empire as he is ambitious; as devoted as its most loyal servant, Darth Vader; and a brilliant warrior never to be underestimated. On missions to rout smugglers, snare spies, and defeat pirates, he triumphs time and again—even as his renegade methods infuriate superiors while inspiring ever greater admiration from the Empire. As one promotion follows another in his rapid ascension to greater power, he schools his trusted aide, Ensign Eli Vanto, in the arts of combat and leadership, and the secrets of claiming victory. But even though Thrawn dominates the battlefield, he has much to learn in the arena of politics where ruthless administrator Arihnda Pryce holds the power to be a potent ally or a brutal enemy. mehr Der Roman Thrawn erzählt die Geschichte des Fanlieblings Thrawn, allerdings für den neuen Kanon. Das Buch habe ich mir sofort vorbestellt, aber da es erst so spät ankam, bin ich noch nicht fertig. Über die Geschichte selbst schreibe ich nichts, ich will nicht spoilern, aber es ist ein weiteres Meisterwerk von Timothy Zahn. Beim Lesen hatte ich bis jetzt immer das Gefühl im alten Star-Wars-Kanon zu sein. Es ist gefüllt mit Legendsanspielungen und der Anfang besteht sogar aus eiener Legendsgeschichte. Platz 6: Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Von Kindesbeinen an kennt Dessel nichts als seinen niederträchtigen Vater und die gefahrvolle Arbeit in den Cortosis-Minen – bis er eines Tages überstürzt von seinem Heimatplaneten Apatros fliehen muss. Dessel tritt in die Armee der Sith ein, wo seine Brutalität, seine Verschlagenheit sowie die außergewöhnliche Beherrschung der Macht ihn schnell zu einem bekannten Krieger machen. Doch um in die höchsten Ränge der dunklen Sith-Bruderschaft aufzusteigen, muss der vielversprechende junge Mann sich zunächst einer Prüfung unterziehen, die er nur mit all seinem Zorn und unermesslichem Machthunger bestehen kann ... mehr Schöpfer der Dunkelheit erzählt uns den Anfang von Bane, wie er zum Sith wurde und wie er sie auslöschte. Mir hat der erste Teil schon immer am besten gefallen. Zu erfahren wie sein Vater immer zu ihm war, das harte Leben auf Apatros bis hin zur Ausbildung zum Sith war alles spannend erzählt. Man sieht eine schöne Entwicklung von Bane, wie er einen Sinn in seinem Leben findet. Durch seine Vorgeschichte kann man auch verstehen, warum er die Regel der Zwei einführte. Nur der Stärkste darf überleben. Platz 5: Aufstieg Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker und sein Sohn Ben durchstreifen das Universum auf der Jagd nach dem dunklen Wesen Abeloth. Die Suche führt sie auf einen Planeten, der ein düsteres Geheimnis birgt ... Währenddessen führt das politische Vakuum auf Coruscant zu verheerenden Kämpfen um die Herrschaft über die Galaktische Allianz. Mit allen Mitteln versucht der Jedi-Orden, den Frieden zu wahren. Aber selbst die Jedi sind nicht auf die Bedrohungen vorbereitet, die plötzlich auf sie einstürzen ... mehr Aufstieg ist das vorletzte Buch der Verhängnis-Reihe. Ich liebe alle Bücher rund um die "großen Drei" und ihre Familien, aber dieses ist mein absoluter Lieblingsteil. Besonders gefallen hat mir Vestara Khai und ihre Charakterentwicklung. Als eine "Gefangene" des Jedi-Ordens muss sie an der Seite von Luke und Ben Skywalker reisen und gemeinsam einige Abenteuer erleben. Ben und Vestara verlieben sich und sie will eine Jedi werden, damit sie an Bens Seite bleiben kann. Sie ist bereit eine Jedi zu werden und macht schon die ersten Schritte in ein neues Leben, bis sie feststellt dass sie es nicht kann. Sie ist als Sith aufgewachsen und kann nicht von ihrer Vergangenheit loslassen, deshalb beschließt sie solange an seiner Seite zu bleiben wie es nur geht. Vestara und Ben haben schon in den vorherigen Teilen gut harmoniert und es ist schön sie als Liebespaar zu sehen, auch wenn man schon weiß, dass es nicht für immer so sein wird. Platz 4: Verlorene Welten DER EISERNE GRIFF DES IMPERIUMS … … hat nun auch die Welten des Äußeren Rands fest umschlossen. Doch nicht alle sehen darin einen Nachteil. Den jungen Aristokraten Thane Kyrell und die Bürgerliche Ciena Ree verbindet schon seit ihrer Kindheit die Leidenschaft fürs Fliegen. Auf der imperialen Akademie zu Piloten ausgebildet zu werden, ist für beide die Erfüllung eines langgehegten Traumes. Doch schon bald muss Thane erkennen, dass das brutale Vorgehen der imperialen Besatzer nicht mit seinen Prinzipien zu vereinbaren ist. Verbittert und desillusioniert schließt er sich daher den Rebellen an. Damit bringt er Ciena in eine ausgesprochen verzwickte Lage, da sie sich nun zwischen dem Imperium und der Loyalität gegenüber dem Mann entscheiden muss, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennt. mehr Genau wie bei Thrawn habe ich auch dieses Buch auch noch nicht fertig. Ich habe ein paar Kapitel gelesen, aber es noch immer nicht geschafft, das Buch zu beenden. Das Buch schafft es auf den vierten Platz, da ich schon weiß, dass es eines der besten Bücher des Star-Wars-Universum ist. Ich habe nichts schlechtes über diese Buch gehört. Es ist eine wunderschön erzählte Geschichte mit Action und Liebe, die jeder gelesen haben muss. Sie soll auch für nicht Star-Wars-Fans lesenswert sein. Platz 3: Der vergessene Stamm der Sith Nach einem Jedi-Angriff stürzt der Sith-Kreuzer „''Omen” auf einem unbekannten Planeten ab. Geschwächt und verwundet bleibt der Sith-Crew nichts anderes übrig, als in die Tiefen des finsteren Planeten vorzudringen. Alleine die Dunkle Seite der Macht hilft ihnen, die brutalen Herausforderungen zu überleben, die über sie hereinbrechen. Doch ihnen ist ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt: Als Herrscher über das Universum werden die Sith zurückkehren und sich Tausende von Jahre behaupten – bis sie mit der gefährlichsten Bedrohung konfrontiert werden: dem Feind im Inneren. mehr Der vergessene Stamm der Sith ist ein Roman gefüllt mit Kurzgeschichten rund um das Überleben der Sith auf einem fremden Planeten und wie sie sich ihn unterworfen haben. Um zu überleben mussten die Sith ihre komlette Lebensweiße umstellen. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig nicht mehr einfach nach Lust und Laune umbringen, sondern mussten zusammenarbeiten, um den Planten zu erobern. Anfangs hatten sie noch Probleme damit, aber letztendlich schafften sie es. Dabei wurde ein neuer Sith-Orden geboren, mit einer komplett anderen Kultur. Der vergessene Stamm ist eine moderene Version des alten Ordens. Er hat sich großflächig verändert, aber dennoch den Kernglauben behalten, ähnlich wie der neue Jedi-Orden. Es ist einfach schön zu erfahren, dass es selbst die Sith schafften sich weiterzuentwickeln. Platz 2: Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, derart mächtig und weise, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte, um Leben zu erschaffen. Er hatte ein so ungeheures Wissen um die Dunkle Seite, dass er sogar dazu in der Lage war, das Sterben derjenigen, welche ihm nahestanden, zu verhindern. Was für eine Ironie. Er konnte andere vor dem Tod bewahren, aber sich selbst konnte er nicht retten. mehr Darth Plagueis ist das wohl beste Star-Wars-Buch aller Zeiten. Ich habe es schon mindestens 5 mal durchgelesen, aber es wird nicht langweilig. James Luceno hat sich mit diesem Buch selbst übertroffen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt wurde die Geschichte langweilig. James schafft es in diesem einen Buch einen der großartigsten Charaktere zu erschaffen und einen weiteren bekannten Charakter erweitert er auf eine gute Weiße. Plagueis wird durch das Buch zu dem sympathischten Sith. Er ist klug, bedacht, nachdenklich und immer durstig nach mehr Wissen. Palpatine hingegen war schon immer grausam, was wunderbar in den ersten Kapiteln, die in seiner Kindheit spielen, erzählt wird. Man bemerkt, dass Palpatine es ohne Plagueis nie so weit geschafft hätte. Besonders gefallen haben mir die Verbindungen zum EU als auch zu den Prequels gefallen. James Luceno kennt sich hervorragend mit dem Star-Wars-Universum aus und schaffte es dadurch, das Buch nahtlos in das bestehende Universum einzubauen. Selbst wer keine Ahnung von Star Wars hat, wird von dieser fesselnden Geschichte in den Bann gezogen. Platz 1: Ahsoka Ahsoka Tano war einst eine loyale Padawan, die ihr Leben dem Dienst am Jedi-Orden verschrieben hatte. Ein heimtückischer Verrat veranlasste sie dazu, dem Orden den Rücken zu kehren und ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen – in dem Wissen, dass Anakin Skywalker und die anderen Jedi ihr jederzeit zur Seite stehen würden, falls nötig. Doch dann zwang der ruchlose Imperator Palpatine die Galaxis unter sein Joch und die Jedi wurden gnadenlos abgeschlachtet. Ahsoka suchte Zuflucht auf dem entlegenen Farmermond Raada und versuchte abseits von allem ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber Ahsoka kann ihrem Schicksal nicht entfliehen. Als imperiale Truppen Raada besetzen, muss die ehemalige Padawan eine Entscheidung treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die alles aufs Spiel setzt, was ihr lieb und teuer ist, aber gleichzitig auch eine neue Hoffnung bedeutet. mehr Ahsoka ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter, sowie von den meisten Fans. Deshalb war es nur eine Frage der Zeit das ein Roman über sie erscheint. Das Buch erzählt was zwischen ''The Clone Wars und Rebels passiert. Man erfährt von ihren Schwierigkeiten ein eigenes Leben zu führen und sich von ihrer Vergangenheit zu lösen. Da Ahsoka eine Kriegerin ist, schafft sie es nicht lange ein ruhiges und ereignisloses Leben zu führen. Das führt dazu, dass sie ein Mitglied der Rebellion von Bail Organa wird und die Bewohner eines Mondes überzeugt gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Im Buch werden verschiedene Ereignisse in Form von Rückblenden angedeutet aber nur kurzzeitig behandelt. Man hätte die Rückblenden, bis auf die erste, weglassen können un dafür das Buch mehr mit Ahsoka füllen können. Besonders enttäuschend war das taktische Genie vom Imperium, es gab keine Möglichkeit den Charakter sinnvoll zu verwenden wodurch er für die Handlung ziemlich unbedeutend wird. Es ist nicht das beste Buch aber ein Muss für jeden Ahsoka-Fan. Wer den Charakter nicht mag oder kennt sollte sich das Buch nicht besorgen. Ich hoffe der Blog ist verständlich, denn ich bin kein großartiger Schreiber. Kritik ist immer erwünscht und willkommen. Kategorie:TOP TEN